unmasked
by kurohippopotamus
Summary: [for #ResumeTheDraft kategori original] dari sebuah pertanyaan, berujung pada sebuah … pengakuan?


"Janji ya, Kirby …"

Si buntalan merah muda yang menjadi pendengar hanya mengerjapkan mata biru berbinarnya sementara mulutnya yang berlumuran cokelat itu asyik _mengunyah_ sebatang wafer _topping parfait_ neapolitannya. "_Poyo_?"

"Jangan ceritakan soal ini kepada Meta Knight, aku hanya diminta Yang Mulia menemaninya," si Waddle Dee berbandana biru sempat menyebut si ksatria seraya berbisik, tangannya menunjuk ke arah pintu ruangan yang terbuka lebar, menandakan yang bersangkutan berada di luar sana.

Agak aneh melihat Kirby menikmati makanan perlahan-lahan, maklum Kirby sebenarnya tipe makhluk yang kalau makan sekali suap, alias _**disedot**_. Katanya, kalau merasa nyaman tanpa tekanan, ia akan seperti itu. Lain cerita kalau berada dalam tugasnya menjaga Dreamland dan Popstar atau kalau benar-benar dalam perasaan senang. Yang tahu hal ini pun hanya tiga makhluk; Bandana Dee, King Dedede, dan Meta Knight.

Dan untungnya Dedede bisa menjaga hawa nyaman dalam ruangan itu, kacau nanti jika tahu-tahu Kirby berkoar-koar minta makanan lagi sementara ia masih mencari-cari makanan enak untuk memanjakannya.

Semuanya terjadi spontan, Kirby seperti biasa mengunjungi kastil Dedede untuk mengerecokinya, lalu tahu-tahu si "raja" Dreamland itu memintanya untuk ikut dalam jamuannya, masih untung Bandana Dee juga ikut diseret-seret olehnya. Anehnya, tumben-tumbenan kali ini Dedede tidak mengajak Meta Knight. Padahal, biasanya setiap ada jamuan, pasti Meta Knight diundang pula meskipun si ksatria ini akan sedikit gengsi ketika diundang.

"Tapi nanti Meta Knight diundang juga, 'kan?" seraya mengerucutkan mulutnya, Kirby mempertanyakan kehadiran si ksatria, hanya untuk dijawab dengan ekspresi _aku tidak tahu, lihat saja nanti_ dari Bandana Dee.

Panjang umur, Dedede masuk ke ruangan itu diikuti dengan beberapa entitas Waddle Dee yang mendorong sebuah troli perak berisi kue-kue serta _parfait_ lezat di atasnya. _Yummy!_

Panjang umur juga, karena si buntalan merah muda itu kedapatan merengut sembari menyuapkan es krim vanillanya setelah melihat respons Bandana Dee.

"Jadi begini, Kirby."

Masih dengan ekspresi merengutnya, Kirby menatap entitas bak pinguin itu dengan tatapan sebal, kemungkinan besar karena mendapati Dedede _lupa_ mengundang Meta Knight untuk menghadiri jamuan kecilnya ini.

"Kudengar kau sering melihat wajah Meta Knight tanpa topeng. Memangnya wajahnya seperti apa, sih?"

"_Poyo?_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**unmasked**

**Kirby © Masahiro Sakurai, Nintendo, and HAL Laboratory**

**unmasked © kurohippopotamus (kuurou)**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: **_**gameverse**_**, **_**slash, **__**fluffy overload**_**.**

**Notes : **

**-Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.**

**-Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/**_**pairing**_**/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkannya, terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada maksud lain dari undangan jamuan Dedede yang disanggupi Kirby kali ini.

Awalnya, Dedede _**sangat**_penasaran dengan rupa Meta Knight tanpa topeng yang menempel menutupi wajahnya. Segala cara dilakukan hanya untuk melihatnya sekilas, apa daya selalu gagal. Terakhir, Dedede hampir berhasil saat mencoba membelah topeng besi Meta Knight dengan palu besarnya sewaktu berlatih, tetapi ia lupa kalau si ksatria ini berhasil _kabur_ dengan jubah dimensinya itu. _Sial_.

Lalu desas-desus terdengar, katanya akhir-akhir ini Meta Knight kedapatan sering bersama Kirby. Entah duduk bersantai membaca buku di samping Kirby yang tertidur sembari memeluk jubahnya, hingga berjalan berdua menuju kafe milik Kawasaki sambil bergandengan. Kalau ditanyakan kepada si buntalan ksatria biru itu, jawabannya _habis melatih Kirby_. Namun rasanya aneh kalau di akhir _latihan_ mereka justru didapati semburat merah muda yang tanpa sadar muncul pada topeng besi Meta Knight.

Isu kedekatan mereka berembus semakin kencang ketika muncul isu baru, katanya mereka kedapatan kerap menikmati _parfait_ cokelat kesukaan Meta Knight (yang selalu disanggah keras-keras), berdua, **di rumah Kirby**, **pada tengah malam**.

_Pasti ada apa-apanya di antara mereka berdua_.

Pasalnya, Dedede meyakini Meta Knight pasti membuka topengnya setiap makan. Sayangnya, setiap perjamuan camilan yang dihadirinya, ia hanya mendapati si ksatria _menyelipkan_ suapannya dari bawah topeng.

Kecewa memang, meskipun mereka berdua sudah sangat akrab, Meta Knight masih tidak berani menampilkan wajah di balik topeng besinya kepadanya.

Tapi Meta Knight malah _berani_ menunjukkan wajahnya di depan Kirby.

Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini si ksatria bertopeng ini _hampir_ jarang muncul di kastil setiap malam di luar waktu berpatrolinya.

Sekali lagi, _pasti ada apa-apanya di antara mereka berdua_.

Karena demikian, Dedede berniat untuk menginteroga—ralat, menanyakan perihal rupa Meta Knight jikalau tidak memakai topeng kepada Kirby dengan "mengajaknya" mengikuti jamuan camilan. Satu keuntungan dari Kirby: ia mudah disogok dengan makanan, apalagi dengan Maxim Tomato favoritnya yang dapat ditemukan di penjuru Dreamland.

Tidak seperti si makhluk Halcandria yang akhir-akhir ini mendadak jatuh cinta dengan _gem apple_ yang sulit ditemukan itu dan membuat susah orang kalau dipaksa mencarinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sssssttt … pelankan suaramu."

Kirby hanya manggut-manggut mendapati entitas sepertinya yang tahu-tahu sudah memasuki rumah mungilnya. Hingga saat ini, buntalan merah muda itu masih merasa heran atas motivasi serta cara temannya menyusup ke rumahnya malam-malam hanya untuk menikmati _parfait_ cokelat, kesimpulan yang ia tangkap adalah kemungkinan besar tengah malam merupakan waktu camilan si tamu biru ini.

"Nih, untukmu."

Sial, _parfait_ cokelat yang (ajaibnya) keluar melalui jubah dimensi itu malah membuatnya ingin melahap semuanya.

Tentu saja, rencananya untuk tidur langsung tertunda karena camilan manis itu. Lagipula, siapa sangka yang memberikannya adalah temannya yang notabene _stoic_ itu?

Spontan, buntalan beriris biru berbinar itu turun dari ranjang (tanpa melepaskan topi tidurnya), lalu duduk di samping tamu yang tak diundang itu. Iris biru berbinarnya hanya memandangi si tamu yang kini melepas topeng sebelum mulai menyuapkan es krim cokelat ke mulutnya. Cahaya bulan yang menyusup dari jendela rumahnya ini seakan menyinari wajah polos yang sama rupanya dengan Kirby, hanya saja warna matanya berbeda jauh dengannya.

"_Kenapa_ tidak di kamarmu saja?" tanya Kirby dengan suara berbisik sembari memiringkan kepala, mencoba menatap iris kuning milik tamunya itu, "atau di Halberd sekalian?"

"Tidak bisa. Di sini menurutku sudah aman."

Mulut mungil Kirby perlahan mengerucut seiring dengan kedua alisnya yang mengerut, seakan sebal mendengar jawaban tersebut. Pasalnya, ia sudah lelah menegur dan mendapat jawaban yang sama atas pertanyaan yang sama pula, lagipula jam tidurnya mulai berantakan karena terganggu dengan keberisikan makhluk itu yang berani memasuki rumahnya tanpa izin.

"Jangan marah begitu, Kirby." Tahu-tahu si _tamu-yang-tidak-diundang_ ini malah berani mengelusi kepala bundar teman bicaranya yang makin cemberut itu.

"Tapi aku mau tiduur!" kerucut mulut Kirby semakin menjadi-jadi, sehingga mampu membuat kedua pipinya mengembang sebal. "Kau malah masuk tanpa izin ke rumahku lalu seenaknya makan camilan kesukaanmu sampai membuatku ingin! Aku 'kan butuh tiduuuur! Bukan butuh es kriiim!"

Ironinya, yang barusan marah itu justru sambil menyendokkan es krim bertaburan dengan cacahan kacang ke mulutnya.

"Masih untung kau bukan Daroach!"

"Memangnya _kenapa_ kalau aku bukan Daroach, hm? Kau jadi tidak bisa menghabisiku kalau aku sembarangan masuk ke rumahmu lagi?"

Salah langkah, kawan-kawan. Kirby makin mencak-mencak dengan imutnya.

(_Salah langkah juga, si ketua tikus pencuri itu kedapatan bersin dua kali di tengah tidurnya yang nyenyak di kamar hangatnya_)

"Kalau begitu, besok malam, sekalian saja kau kunci pintu rumahmu."

_Oh._

Pada awalnya, Kirby berpikir si _tamu_ ini masuk ke rumahnya melalui cerobong asap (yang untungnya tidak dipakai saat ini) layaknya sinterklas. Ia lupa kalau pintu rumahnya selama ini tidak dikunci karena beranggapan tidak ada pencuri—salah satunya Daroach—yang tertarik pada perabotan dan barang-barangnya.

Masih untung tamunya ini bukan berprofesi sebagai maling.

"Sehabis ini, kau mau kubacakan cerita sebelum tidur?"

"Tidak mau, cerita-ceritamu terlalu datar."

_Astaga …_

Memang, ia tidak sepandai Francisca maupun Susie dalam mendongeng sebelum tidur (astaga, dua orang ini selalu berhasil membuat Kirby tertidur dengan cerita-cerita mereka!), sehingga saat mendengar jawabannya tadi justru membuatnya berpikir bahwa sebetulnya Kirby selama ini tertidur saat ia mendongeng karena suaranya, meskipun ia yakin cerita-cerita yang dibacakan sama seperti yang dibacakan kedua entitas itu. Walaupun akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi semakin _rajin_ mendongeng sebelum tidur untuk membalas dosanya setelah seenak jidat membangunkan Kirby, rupanya kedua perempuan itu tetap tidak bisa ditandingi perihal itu!

"Tunggu sebentar, aku punya ide."

Tahu-tahu si tamu melepaskan semua _armor_ yang dikenakan, terutama jubah dimensinya. Tentu saja, hal itu membuat si tuan rumah terkejut mendapati rupa polos tamu bernuansa _navy blue_ ini, pasalnya jarang sekali ia mau menunjukkan sosok sebenarnya di depan publik, sekali topengnya tersibak hanya sampai bagian mulutnya, itupun hanya terjadi saat yang bersangkutan sedang makan. Tampaknya ini suatu kehormatan terbesar bagi Kirby untuk melihat langsung bagaimana rupa tamunya tanpa segala perlengkapan yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Jangan melamun seperti itu, Kirby. Ayo tidur, dari tadi kau 'kan mengoceh terus minta tidur."

Sepasang mata si buntalan merah muda itu mengerjap cepat sekali, "kupikir kau pulang ke Halberd—"

"—habis, kau sendiri tidak mau kuceritakan lagi sebelum tidur."

Tanpa dikomando, si tamu malah langsung menggandeng tangan buntalan merah muda itu agar langsung ke tempat tidurnya. Tidak sopan memang jika si tamu yang malah menuntut tuan rumah untuk tidur, Kirby dan si tamu pun tahu akan hal ini.

Entahlah, Kirby sendiri saja tidak tahu menahu tamunya yang tidak bisa diprediksi itu.

Namun si makhluk bundar beriris biru ini malah manut saat si tamu beriris kuning menyala itu mulai mengatur bantal-bantal bintangnya dan selimut biru bermotif bintang. Tak ada yang tahu, akhir-akhir ini Kirby sering menyiapkan bantalnya lebih dari satu buah. Pasalnya, terkadang si tamu menginap tanpa memberi tahu sebelumnya, biasanya karena sudah terlalu lelah untuk kembali ke Kastil Dedede ataupun Halberd, atau yah … seperti situasi sekarang ini.

(_Jangan tanyakan alasan lain si tamu bundar itu menginap yang hanya diketahui oleh si tuan rumah, itu bersifat pribadi._)

Si tamu yang sudah merebahkan dirinya hanya mengamati teman tidurnya yang baru memposisikan dirinya di tempat tidurnya. Tangannya yang tak lagi bersarung itu mulai menyentuh pipi berona merah muda oval yang mirip dengannya, lalu menepuknya pelan.

"Kau empuk," komentar si tamu bernuansa biru gelap seraya tersenyum tipis, "mirip _marshmallow_."

"Padahal kau ini mirip denganku, seharusnya kau juga empuk sepertiku," timpal Kirby sedikit merengut.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa seempuk kau, Kirby." Si tamu mengernyit sedikit, mengingat fakta lawan bicaranya yang bisa memipihkan tubuhnya itu. "Lagipula, aku tidak bisa sepertimu, _armor_ku berat."

"Tapi kau 'kan keren," timpal si _puffball_ merah muda sungguh-sungguh, tanpa sadar sudah membuat rona merah si lawan bicara perlahan membuatnya panas.

"… Bukannya aneh kalau seorang ksatria sepertiku malah mempunyai wajah yang mirip denganmu?"

Lagi-lagi Kirby bergumam _oh._

Pasalnya, ia baru sadar maksud dari _kabur_nya si tamu setiap berhasil membelah topengnya dalam pertarungan mereka. Awalnya, si buntalan merah muda ini berpikir alasannya kabur adalah ia malu dikalahkan oleh seentitas buntalan kecil sepertinya. Setiap bertarung, Kirby selalu berhasil membelah topengnya menjadi dua bagian sampai-sampai ia bertanya-tanya perihal biaya yang harus dikeluarkan hanya untuk memperbaiki topeng besi tersebut.

Itupun hanya sebentar saja melihat wajahnya, karena tahu-tahu si lawan langsung kabur dengan mengandalkan jubah dimensinya. Namun akhir-akhir ini ia malah mulai menunjukkan wajahnya di hadapan Kirby tanpa merasa kalah ataupun terpaksa.

"… Memangnya mengapa kalau wajahmu mirip denganku?" tanya Kirby polos sembari memperbaiki posisi tidurnya, membuatnya dapat melihat sosok tamunya lebih jelas. Astaga Nova, cahaya bulan justru membuat si tamu makin terlihat rupawan!

"Aku tidak suka diremehkan, Kirby. Apalagi karena wajah di balik topengku. Kau tahu itu, bukan?"

Agak kontras memang, mendengarkan suara berat yang meluncur dari mulut si buntalan biru gelap berwajah mirip dengan Kirby. Mungkin kalau Dedede mendapati rupa asli si tamu, ia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak, sekencang-kencangnya seperti tertawa seorang diri di tanah lapang.

Dan sepertinya itu yang ditakutkan si tamu. Kirby tahu juga akhirnya.

"Tapi aku suka wajahmu—"

"—tidak, Kirby. Kau tidak mengerti. Mana ada ksatria terkuat di Gamble Galaxy yang mempunyai wajah lucu dan menggemaskan sepertimu—"

"—lalu, aku yang dianggap iblis karena kekuatanku sendiri bagaimana?"

Si tamu otomatis terbisu.

Mengingat-ingat maksud ucapan buntalan bermata biru cerah itu barusan. Satu, leluhur mereka adalah Void Termina; notabene sang dewa kehancuran. Itupun hancur di tangan Kirby, _ironis_.

Dua, tiba-tiba hampir seisi penghuni Smash Mansion menjuluki Kirby dengan '_The Pink Demon_'. Sewaktu ditanyai mengapa, rupanya banyak yang takut akan kekuatan Kirby, termasuk oleh Bowser dan Ganondorf yang _seharusnya_ ditakuti.

Kecil-kecil cabe rawit rupanya.

Kalau Kirby yang lucu nan menggemaskan begitu sampai ditakuti karena kekuatannya, apalagi dirinya, yang notabene dijuluki ksatria terkuat se-Gamble Galaxy?

Bukannya dengan demikian, orang-orang setidaknya dapat berpikir dua kali jika mereka mengetahui rupa aslinya dan berniat menertawakan, apalagi meremehkan?

Ah, lamunannya terlalu dalam sampai tak sadar pipinya sudah menjadi landasan tangan empuk milik Kirby.

"Aku suka wajahmu, sungguh," ungkap buntalan merah muda itu serius, "aku suka saat kau memakai topengmu, aku juga suka saat kau melepas topengmu. Menurutku, kau terlihat keren di saat apapun."

Si tamu masih terdiam, ekspresinya semakin tak bisa terbaca. Mungkin merasakan hatinya bergejolak dan entah apa yang membuatnya begitu; jatuh hati terhadap Kirby karena mengerti dirinya apa adanya atau malah 'sakit hati' karena beranggapan Kirby juga memandangnya 'keren' saat terpengaruh lawan-lawannya yang membuatnya 'terpaksa' melawan buntalan merah muda itu.

"Termasuk sewaktu aku dipengaruhi musuh-musuh kita dulu?" —meringis ngeri, membayangkan apa yang dirasakan Kirby takkala ia _terpaksa_ melawannya demi menyelamatkannya dari pengaruh musuhnya dulu, entah sihir Yin-Yarn ataupun pengaruh Jamba Heart. Si buntalan merah muda yang masih menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya membisu sembari membalikkan posisinya, mengarahkan tatapan iris birunya ke motif-motif bintang pada selimut kesukaannya ketimbang memandang kedua bulatan kuning di hadapannya.

"Itu … mengerikan. Aku tidak suka."

"… Maaf."

Ah, suasana dingin dan kelam khas malam hari sepertinya mulai menyusup ketegangan di antara mereka, si tamu yang merasa bersalah sudah membawa pembicaraan mereka menjadi lebih berat dan Kirby yang masih membisu nan bingung bagaimana caranya mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka agar sedikit lebih menyenangkan. Bahkan, mereka sampai saling membelakangi saking tak enak hati.

Sulit rupanya.

"… Mengapa kau malah minta maaf?" akhirnya, Kirby mulai berani memecah keheningan di antara mereka, bahkan ia sampai membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat tamunya yang _seenaknya_ saja tidur di tempat tidurnya, "ini 'kan bukan salahmu."

"Memang," akhirnya pula, si tamu mulai berani membuka suara setelah beberapa lama. "Hanya saja …"

Perlahan, tubuh buntalan biru itu berubah posisi dengan merebahkan diri, berharap pemilik tubuh itu dapat melihat sosok _seentitas_nya yang sudah mau memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Ia pun tak tahu untuk apa ia melakukan ini, ia seperti melawan titah otaknya agar tetap bertahan dalam posisi memandang bulan purnama dari jendela di hadapannya saja. Mungkin saat ini sel-sel dalam otaknya yang biasanya becus dan selalu berfokus dengan 'perang-pertarungan-latihan' ataupun itu sudah keburu diinvasi hormon dopamin dan oksitoksin sebelum ia sadar sama sekali.

"… Meskipun saat itu aku berada dalam pengaruh musuh, aku masih sadar, masih ingat siapa diriku dan siapa yang kulawan saat itu. Demi Nova, Kirby, aku sama sekali tidak berniat menyakitimu," si tamu tersenyum getir, mulai mengingat saat Kirby berani menginvasi Halberdnya takkala hendak menguasai Dreamland tempo hari. Sadar yang ia lakukan bertolak belakang dengan apa yang diniatkan.

"Aku … merasa berdosa sudah menyakitimu selama ini, sampai sekarang."

Kirby sudah keburu mengorok dengan mulut sedikit terbuka plus sedikit air liur yang keluar dari sana.

_Sialan_, gumam si _puffball_ biru tua seraya menghela napas setelah mendapati _puffball_ merah muda itu malah tidur duluan. Padahal, otaknya secara (tidak) sadar sudah menyusun rencana jika mendapati Kirby masih terjaga dari serangan peri tidur saat ia berucap barusan. Sialnya, otaknya yang (keburu) diserang hormon-hormon gila itu malah memaksa melakukan rencana gilanya, tanpa perlawanan dari egonya pula.

Tanpa pikir panjang (seharusnya salahkan saja dopamin atau apapun itu namanya), langsunglah ia mendekati wajah Kirby yang begitu tenang terlelap tanpa gangguan apapun. Awalnya, si tamu mengarahkan bibirnya agar dapat mengecup kening, persis seperti yang ia lakukan setiap selesai membacakan cerita untuk buntalan beriris biru cerah itu. Kemudian ia membisikkan "_selamat malam_" seraya menempelkan keningnya pada kening Kirby dan mengelap air liurnya yang mulai membentuk pulau pada bantalnya.

Bodohnya, bukannya langsung minggir, si tamu malah langsung mengecup bibir tuan rumahnya.

Saat melakukan itu, ia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah melakukan perbuatan kurang ajarnya itu.

Ya, dan si ksatria juga sudah tahu alasan ia terbangun keesokan paginya dalam posisi 'kepala di kaki, kaki di kepala' tak keruan di bawah tempat tidur dan si pemilik tempat tidur yang menghilang entah ke mana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"… lalu _parfait_nya ada sirup cokelat dan wafer batang … dia bilang itu hadiah untukku karena mempersilakannya makan es krim di sana …"

Ya, ya, ya. Kesalahan besar mengajak Kirby berbicara serius di saat sedang asyik dengan camilannya. Memang, Kirby saat ini sedang menjelaskan si objek pembicaraan yang rupanya, benar-benar bertandang ke rumahnya tadi malam untuk makan camilan. Tapi, bukannya menjelaskan bagaimana rupa Meta Knight tanpa topeng, ia malah menjelaskan rupa _parfait_ cokelat yang sering dijadikan _sogokan_ setiap malam. Kacaunya lagi, Dedede tanpa sadar mengeluarkan liur dari mulutnya saat mendengarkan cerita Kirby. Padahal, si "raja" ini juga sedang menyantap es krim.

"… lalu tadi malam ia menciumku."

Demi Nova, ucapan Kirby (yang sekarang menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya) itu berhasil membuat kedua pasang mata pendengarnya membulat besar.

"Hoo … maksudmu, dia membagi _parfait_nya untukmu?" tanya Bandana Dee sembari _mengemut_ sendok kecil yang bersentuhan dengan krim putih pada panekuknya.

(_Aduh, betapa polosnya Bandana Dee. Seandainya Dedede mau __**tega**__ menceritakan segala ketidakpolosan dunia ini kepadanya.)_

Terlihat jelas si _puffball_ merah muda masih menutupi wajahnya karena semburatnya semakin merajalela, kemudian kedua tangannya perlahan merosot sehingga bisa menunjukkan kedua bulatan biru berbinar yang sangat cocok dengannya.

"… tapi dia tidak bermaksud membagi es krimnya kepadaku."

Sendok yang dipakai Dedede dan Bandana Dee mendadak patah digigit dan jatuh ke lantai berkarpet merah dengan ornamen kuning emas di tepinya, bahkan sendok milik sang raja yang jatuh itu masih tersisa krim kocok dari panekuknya.

Oke, si pinguin itu mengakui, sistem berbagi makanan dalam spesies Kirby (dan mungkin Meta Knight) memang terdengar agak menjijikkan, ia dan Bandana Dee tahu itu sehingga kalau sistem tersebut diungkit oleh Kirby dengan membawa konteks makanan, mereka langsung memaklumi meskipun harus menutupi kejijikan, apalagi mereka berdua juga menjadi _korban_ sistem absurd ini setiap bertualang dengan si buntalan merah muda itu.

Namun ini … tanpa konteks 'berbagi makanan' di dalamnya.

_Tahan Dedede, Kirby itu masih polos … Kirby itu masih polos …._

Entahlah apa yang harus dilakukan Dedede nanti saat Meta Knight pulang: harus memarahinya karena sudah _mencemarkan_ Kirby atau langsung menghantamkan palu besarnya _lagi_ ke topeng besinya, sekeras-kerasnya.

"Jadi … semua isu tentang hubunganmu dan Meta Knight itu … betulan?"

_Uh-oh._

"Kalau sampai kau dan Meta Knight betulan seperti itu, itu artinya kalian punya hubungan lebih, loh. Apalagi sampai ia menciummu tadi malam."

Dedede malah membuat semburat Kirby semakin mengganas.

"Uhhhh …" gumam Kirby pelan, baik Dedede dan Bandana Dee bisa melihat rona wajahnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi, bahkan Kirby sendiri merasakan wajahnya yang semakin memanas—tidak, seluruh tubuhnya juga ikut memanas!

"Kirby …?"

Oh tidak, yang didapat oleh Bandana Dee malah gumaman _poyo_ yang tak keruan juntrungannya!

"… Yang Mulia … tanggung jawab," bisik si Waddle Dee berbandana biru itu seraya menatap tajam iris biru milik rajanya.

"Enak saja, _kenapa_ harus aku!? Aku 'kan hanya bertanya!"

"Tapi Yang Mulia sudah membuat Kirby begini … nanti kalau ketahuan Meta Knight, malah kena gebuk …"

_Masih untung gebukannya tidak sesakit dan tidak sebrutal Meta Knight versi gelapnya_, pikir Dedede. Tapi ia merasa kasihan, si teman sekaligus rivalnya ini mendadak seperti mesin rusak saat diberi tahu olehnya barusan, seakan-akan si buntalan langsung dijejali segala ketidakpolosan dunia sebelum waktunya. Ironinya, sebelumnya ia membatin untuk tidak _mencemarkan_ Kirby.

Habis, mau bagaimana lagi, ia juga penasaran atas status hubungan Kirby dan Meta Knight saat ini.

"Oh, jadi kalian di sini rupanya."

_Pucuk di cinta, ulam pun tiba._ Datang tak diundang, Meta Knight tahu-tahu menghampiri mereka. Sialnya, ia juga mendapati si makhluk bundar merah muda yang lebih terlihat seperti boneka musik kehabisan baterai. Otomatis, kedua bulatan kuning menyala di balik topeng itu langsung menatap tajam kedua temannya, menghakimi mereka yang ia anggap membuat Kirby gemetaran saking malunya.

"A … aku dipaksa Yang Mulia!" seru Bandana Dee tiba-tiba sembari menunjuk si raja berentitas pinguin itu yang sontak terkejut. "Sungguh! Tadi Yang Mulia yang membuat Kirby seperti itu!"

Bukannya mengakui kesalahannya, Dedede langsung menarik Bandana Dee dari tempat duduknya lalu lari menjauhi tempat jamuannya, "semuanya, aku butuh banyak camilan coklat! SEMUANYA!"

Si ksatria hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat rajanya yang langsung kabur itu. Kalau sebelumnya Dedede yang mau menghantamkan palu besarnya ke topengnya, kini giliran Meta Knight yang ingin menggebuk si raja dengan Galaxia. Persetanlah semua, biarlah semua itu bisa menjadi latihan untuknya.

"Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, Kirby. Kukira kau tidur siang di rumahmu atau di luar," ujar Meta Knight seraya menghela napas, sementara itu perlahan Kirby mulai menstabilkan dirinya sehingga ia bisa berhadapan dengan lawan bicaranya secara normal.

"Aku diajak Dedede ke jamuannya," timpal Kirby dengan ekspresi khasnya, "aku sebal, dia tidak mengundangmu, padahal biasanya kau juga sering diundang!"

(_Bah sial, mengapa lawan bicaranya ini berpotensi membuatnya terkena komplikasi diabetes melitus dan serangan jantung?!_)

"Oke, oke. Jadi, dia mengundangmu tapi aku tidak diundang?" tanya Meta Knight, hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dari lawan bicaranya.

Satu kesimpulan yang ditangkap Meta Knight: Kirby barusan disogok Dedede untuk suatu hal.

"Barusan apa yang dia tanyakan padamu?"

Singkat, jelas, padat. Sudah habis ditanya-tanya Dedede, sekarang malah diinterogasi ksatria _stoic_ itu. Panik, panik.

"Uuuhh …"

"Jujur saja."

Seiring dengan _eratnya_ hubungan mereka, tanpa sadar mereka semakin terbuka dengan satu sama lainnya; apalagi Kirby yang semakin sering bercerita tentang hari-harinya. Masalahnya: ia sudah tahu hal yang 'ditakutkan' si ksatria adalah kedoknya terbongkar, apalagi setelah percakapan mereka tadi malam yang rupanya cukup membukakan sedikit pencerahan kepada Kirby tentang alasannya langsung _kabur_.

Jadi, haruskah Kirby berbohong? Atau jujur saja sekalian dan berpotensi membuat Meta Knight mencak-mencak semakin dahsyat kepada si 'raja' berentitas pinguin itu?

"… dia menyangka kita punya hubungan lebih."

Seperti yang diduga; Kirby hanya bisa mendapati si buntalan bernuansa biru gelap terdiam bak patung sembari memandangnya. Sungguh, ia takut apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya; si ksatria jadi semakin misuh-misuh kepada Dedede atas praduganya atau justru Kirby yang kena amukan Meta Knight karena 'membocorkan' hubungan mereka. Ah, gerakan Meta Knight memang terlalu sulit ditebak dan sulit dimengerti olehnya.

Sontak, tahu-tahu ksatria bertopeng itu langsung mengambil kursi terdekat, lalu mendekati _puffball_ merah muda itu, memaksanya agar mau menatap iris kuning yang menyala dari balik topengnya. Tentu saja, Kirby takut tak kepalang. Sialnya, Dedede dan Bandana Dee malah mangkir entah ke mana, membuatnya sendirian tak berdaya takkala kedua tangan yang bersarung tangan putih sudah memegang kedua pipi berona merah khasnya. Sialnya lagi, tidak ada makhluk yang kemampuannya dapat ia pinjam saat itu juga. Semakin tak berdayalah Kirby, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghindari _amukan_ Meta Knight tanpa mengacaukan seluruh interior kastil raja pinguin itu.

"… Memang kita begitu, bukan?"

Kedua iris biru berbinar itu hanya membulat, lalu mengerjap cepat sekali.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kirby sambil terus mengedipkan kedua matanya, membuat Meta Knight menghela napas. Mungkin pasrah karena ternyata Kirby masih _**tidak peka**_ juga atas segala tindakannya selama ini, termasuk saat ksatria itu _**mencium**_ bibir si pahlawan Dreamland itu tadi malam.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Ia tahu alasan Kirby menendangnya dari tempat tidur tadi malam karena itu. Jadi, dapat dipastikan Kirby malu besar kepadanya.

"Hubungan kita memang sudah semakin dekat, Kirby," jawab Meta Knight datar, menutupi teriakan batinnya yang memuji betapa menggemaskan lawan bicaranya itu.

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti, Meta Knight!" seru Kirby sembari memegangi kepalanya sendiri yang terlihat miring tanda pusing atas ucapan Meta Knight barusan, "aku tidak mengerti maksud dari 'hubungan kita semakin dekat'!"

Sial, sepertinya Meta Knight salah bicara.

"Begini, Kirby," mencoba meluruskan, ksatria biru itu menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan jubah dimensinya. "Aku tidak tahu kau akan mengerti soal ini saat aku menjelaskan nanti …" terdengarlah percampuran bingung dan khawatir dari silabel katanya, pasalnya yang akan diungkapkannya nanti berpotensi mengubah segalanya; egonya yang luluh lantak dan Kirby yang justru takut kepadanya dan malah menjauh, meskipun untuk dugaan kedua itu sepertinya tak mungkin terjadi, siapa tahu.

Sekilas diliriknya sosok buntalan merah muda beriris biru di depannya, kemudian dipalingkan tatapan sepasang mata kuningnya itu, menjauh ke arah luar jendela yang untungnya dapat dijangkau oleh pandangannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, sebagai kekasih."

**[**_Kirby .exe__ has stopped responding_.**]**

Dan Meta Knight harus menuai hasilnya; Kirby di hadapannya kini membulatkan lebar-lebar kedua mata birunya, mulutnya menganga tak percaya, tak lupa rona merah muda khasnya itu yang tak lagi kentara karena wajahnya sudah memerah layaknya gurita rebus. Ah, mungkin saja kalau ia tahu, Kirby sudah hampir tak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya karena lemas mendengar ucapannya barusan.

Sekali lagi, sepertinya Meta Knight salah bicara.

"J-jadii …" dan kini suara Kirby terdengar begitu pelan seperti orang berbisik, setidaknya dapat didengar oleh si ksatria beriris kuning menyala itu.

"Lupakan."

Ingin rasanya Kirby marah.

Apa-apaan?! Setelah membuatnya merasa dihujani sejuta cinta dan kasih sayang, tetapi setelah itu ia memintanya untuk melupakannya?! _Gila!_

Sementara itu, dari balik topengnya, Meta Knight menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya, merasa bangga sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada si _puffball_ merah muda ini. Meskipun begitu, ingin rasanya ia melanjutkan obrolan ini. Selain karena tak ingin pembicaraan mereka senasib dengan yang tadi malam, _puffball_ berjubah biru gelap itu juga merasa harus mengungkapkan alasannya menaruh hati kepada Kirby. Lebih baik begitu, daripada hanya diam saja lalu Kirby mencapnya "menyeramkan" setelah pernyataannya tadi.

"Kau ingin tahu alasanku menyukaimu?"

Kedua iris biru cerah milik Kirby tak berani menghadapi kedua iris kuning menyala milik lawan bicaranya, seakan tidak ingin terlibat dalam interaksi dua arah ini. Namun sebuah anggukan pelan darinya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menandakan adanya perbincangan di antara mereka.

"Cuma kau yang mau menerimaku apa adanya," ucap Meta Knight dengan nada tulus, "sebelumnya, kupikir kau sama seperti Dedede yang akan menertawaiku atau mengejekku kalau aku melepaskan topengku atau sewaktu kau berhasil membelah topengku," lanjutnya sebelum ia menghela napas.

"Setelah percakapan kita tadi malam, sepertinya aku salah menilaimu."

Kali ini, si lawan bicara hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua matanya, cepat sekali. Ucapan ksatria buntalan itu benar adanya, tak pernah sekalipun ia menertawakan ataupun mengejek Meta Knight saat topengnya terlepas dari wajahnya yang (mungkin) terlihat menggemaskan sekaligus rupawan. Toh, wajahnya terlihat mirip sekali dan sepertinya tidak ada hal yang harus dipusingkan.

(_Paling-paling yang harus dipusingkan adalah spesiesnya yang kemungkinan besar sama dengan spesies Kirby._)

"Itu alasanku mengapa aku sering mampir ke rumahmu setiap tengah malam, karena aku yakin kau tidak akan mempermasalahkan wajahku." Tanpa sepengetahuan Kirby, dilepasnya topeng besi itu dari wajahnya dan meletakannya di atas meja, kemudian tangannya mencomot sepotong—bukan, dua potong makaron cokelat dari salah satu piring camilan di sana. _Manis …_¸ gumamnya.

"Lagipula kau juga gampang disogok dengan makanan, kok."

Mencak-mencaklah sudah Kirby, wahai saudara-saudara.

Memukul-mukul tubuh Meta Knight (yang malah terkekeh) tanpa menghiraukan _shoulder pad_ besinya yang terasa keras, sebal mendengar ungkapan terakhir yang dilontarkannya. _Terlalu antiklimaks_, katanya.

Entah karena Kirby terlalu menggemaskan baginya atau sudah terlalu begah dengan pukulannya, _puffball_ bernuansa _dark blue_ itu langsung menghentikan pukulannya dengan memegang kedua pipi berona merah muda Kirby yang sedikit terkejut mendapati wajahnya kini sudah tak bertopeng lagi. Dapat terlihat kedua iris kuning milik Meta Knight yang tak lagi menyala seperti predator yang mengincar mangsanya; kedua iris kuning itu justru terlihat menghangatkan. Belum lagi senyuman tipis yang begitu lembut tanpa makna lain selain kasih sayang dan cinta.

"Boleh aku memperdalam hubungan kita berdua?"

Belum sempat Kirby menjawab, kecupan lembut dari si ksatria sudah langsung memperjelas pertanyaan yang diluncurkan sebelumnya, meskipun tujuan utamanya adalah **membagi makaron kepada Kirby**.

"… M-M-Meta—" bisik Kirby dengan wajah memanas, tubuh yang mendadak lemas dan bergetar, dan kedua matanya yang seakan tak bisa mengedip lagi. Membuat si lawan bicara hanya bisa menghela napas sebelum mengusapi kepalanya yang tentu saja, terasa panas sekali.

Sayangnya, deheman Dedede mengubah segalanya.

"Maaf, kami terlalu lama di dapur," ungkap Dedede tanpa perasaan bersalah, namun ekspresinya seakan menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan bahan godaan baru.

"… Sudah selesai ciumannya, ya?"

Spontan, Meta Knight menyingkirkan tangannya dari tubuh Kirby yang sialnya, sudah seperti patung hidup. Pasalnya ia baru saja mendengar bisikan Bandana Dee yang rupanya sedari tadi menutupi kedua matanya.

Lalu, ia baru ingat kalau saat ini ia **berada di Kastil Dedede**.

Lalu, ia juga baru ingat kalau ia **melepas topengnya dan menunjukkan rupa aslinya**.

Lalu, ia lebih baru ingat juga kalau **barusan ia mencium Kirby**.

Lalu—

**[**_Kirby .exe __has stopped responding and needs to be refreshed._**]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kirby sudah keburu tumbang ke lantai dari tempat duduknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**fin**

* * *

Oh, wow. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya baru bisa nulis (lagi) fanfiksi panjang di atas 3k. Buat para pembaca via phone, _please bear with me then _^-^;)

Ya, jadi aku dengan niat seniat-niatnya menyelesaikan _draft_ ini dalam rangka mengikuti _challenge_ _**#ResumeTheDraft**_ kategori original!

—sampai begadang padahal paginya mesti jadi babu kampus plus deadline tugas lusanya *_gross sobbing_*—

Oh ya, maaf kalau-kalau karakter yang digunakan terkesan OOC dan interaksi antara Meta Knight-Kirby terlihat begitu _cringey_ nan menjijikkan seakan-akan di_fetish_. Mohon maaf, menulis interaksi platonik itu susah, sumpah :'')

—sengaja begitu, diwanti-wanti bakal dibaca _SJW_ dari luar sana berhubung _pairing_ ini sepertinya susah diterima kalangan fandom di negara itu *_cough_* *_cough_*—

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca imajinasi bejatku, semoga kalian tidak misuh-misuh membacanya^^


End file.
